Mafia All Stars III
| image = File:All_stars_3_hotel_1.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Maniacs unleashed | host = Nana7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = January 1, 2014 | winningfaction = no factions in the game, winners were last 3 alive | roster = #, player #Slick #Hachi #IAWY #levi #HappyKiddo #Dee tot #Boquise #Jay Gold #Plasmid #Araver #Barcallica | first = Slick and Dee | last = Plas, Jay, Levi | mvp = Plas | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Nana7 based on her own idea, using the concept of Mafia All Stars (designed by Maurice), which used the famous roles from various other mafias. This is sequel to Mafia All Stars II It began on January 1, 2014 and ended on January 7, 2014 with victory for last three players: Plas, Jay, Levi Game Mechanics Rules Time for Mafia All Stars II, Maniacs Unleashed Here are the game basics. Free for all, no teams. Each night player may choose a rid kill, a self save, or a blowback (if target uses self save, target dies, otherwise no effect). Each day there are sequence votes for spies and messages, and lynches with role reveal. Wincon: survive to the end. Game ends when fewer than 1/4 starting players are alive (fractions all round up). Survivors win. If nobody survives, and if there was 1 player plus 1/4 starting players alive at last count, then those players win. Otherwise nobody wins. Except the hostess. muwahaha. So for 9 to 12 players, the numbers that can win are up to 3 all alive or 4 if they were the only ones last alive. sequences, during the day people may start and vote for or against sequences. seqeunces pass at the end of the day if they have more "for" than "against" votes and have at least 1/4 living players voting yes. player may only start 1 sequence of each type per day. Sequences remain open all day for votes unless half +1 living players have voted yes for it, in which case it passes automatically. sequence types are Spy - Spies a player and learns their role. Player names who is to be spied when sequence starts. Courier - Can send and return one message to one player-who is named when the sequence starts. In addition to sequences, each day will have the standard lynches. Ties result in 1 dying, random.org's choice of which one. Re night post, all actions post, but targets only given for the self saves (role without player name if not needed, player name without role if needed) and successful kills / blowbacks (kills/blowbacks give player name they killed). Kills are blocking, so it will be clear that any non acting roles were among those killed that night. The only action loops I can see are rid kills acting on each other. if there is a loop of rid kills, then they all die. I can't see any way that a save or blowback could be involved in a loop, since saves are only self saves and blowbacks only affect self saves. One rule addition. Vote or die rule: If at the end of any day, fewer than 1/2 the living players have cast votes, then all nonvoters are lynched with roles revealed. If at least half the living players have cast votes, that rule will not come into play. Any vote will count, for lynch or for any sequence, or vote against any sequence. All that matters is that a player's name appear within at least one sequence list of voters or voting in the lynch. Regarding the sending of encrypted messages on the game thread, obvious encryption that is illegible is not allowed, and no using code websites. Otherwise feel free to use any code system/style you like. Nights end at 7pm BT with np going up within an hour of that time. Days end at 8pm BT with dp going up as soon as I can, maybe 15 to 30 minutes. No scum, not for any reason. Role Description #Tigger from Lolcats the 2th #Hellmo from Sesame Street Mafia #Night Stalker from Penguin Mafia #God from Dying of the Light Mafia 2 #Starbucks from Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers #Katniss from Hunger Games Mafia #Hermione from Harry Potter Mafia 5 #Loki from Dying of the Light Mafia 2 #Rita Repulsa from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 #Dean from Dual Personality Mafia 2 #Doctor from Doctor Who Mafia Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *levi: Doctor *Jay Gold: Katniss *plasmid: Hermione Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #Slick: Hellmo - Killed N1 by Hermione #Hachi: Starbucks - Killed N3 by Katniss #IAWY: Tigger - Lynched D2 #levi: Doctor #Happy Kiddo: Night Stalker - Lynched D3 #Dee: God - Killed N1 by Night Stalker #Boquise: Rita Repulsa - Killed N2 by Katniss #Jay Gold: Katniss #plasmid: Hermione #Araver: Loki - Killed N3 by Night Stalker #Barc: Dean - Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games Category:HybridGames